Conventionally, there has been appeared an apparatus to detect flow rate variations of the absorption nozzle for verifying how micro chips etc are absorbed, and a flowmeter is used for the purpose of detecting such flow rate variations. Flowmeters of this kind include, as shown in Patent document 1 (JP-A-2004-3887), for example, a flowmeter in which inlet port and outlet port are provided at both ends of the flow paths thereof, a flow path is provided perpendicular to the flow paths of the inlet port and the outlet port, respectively, and a flow path in the flowmeter is constituted such that these flow paths and a flow path in which a flow sensor is positioned placed at right angles to each other, thereby forming a repeatable flow-velocity distribution of fluids to be measured while miniaturizing the flowmeter and producing measurement results.
The above-mentioned traditional flowmeter is of a shape of the flow paths as aforesaid, which realizes a small flowmeter and produces constant measurement results. However, strong demands are made to the apparatus equipped with such a flowmeter for further lightening and miniaturization thereof, from the viewpoint of a limited mounting space and increase in weight. Therefore, there has been increased demands for the miniaturized and lightened flowmeters.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-mentioned problems. An object of the present invention is to provide a flowmeter producing constant measurement results, and coincidentally achieving miniaturization and lightening thereof.